


BeastarTail*

by CF8WRK4U



Category: Undertale (Video Game), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U
Summary: When hiking a trail on the top of Mt. Ebbot with his friend Jack, Legosi ends up falling deep within the bowels' of the mountain. Meeting creature he never seen before and setting of on a journey for the perfect ending.
Relationships: Legosi & Frisk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to say for the record I never played the game and don't really plan to, so I'm probably going to miss some characters. It's nothing against the game but I'm not a game person, wouldn't have the patience for it.  
> I fell in love with the story through the fandom. The stories, comics, and art are what made me a fan.  
> I hope you can enjoy this all the same.  
> Please be wary of the spelling mistakes.

An endless expanse of blue, dark green pines rolling befow the cliffs, and a shining tower of metal and glass stood tall in the horizon.

These wers the amazing sights Legosi saw as he climbed the trails of Mt Ebbot.

"Legosi!! "huff" Wait"!!! called Jack trying to catch up with his friend.

Legosi looked at the panting Labrador guiltily. Despite how much he tried to lower his speed he still managed to out pace his friend.

"Sorry, Jack" Legosi said quietly

Smiling Jack said "Its fine" his breathing evening out "You must have been pretty excited to explore this place. You are a wolf after all"

Legosi nodded, the wolf was aware of that particular part of his lineage. His ancestors, the gray wolves, originally made their homes in the forest and mountains. Living in the wild they ran in nomadic tribes, packs that protected each other, lived together, hunted-.

Legosi scolded at the thought.

"That was the past" he thought fiercely "Carnivores are different, **I'm different** ".

"-hey, Legosi? Legosi"?!

Blinking the wolf turned to his friend.

"You kind of zoned out for a bit buddy" Jack chuckles good naturally before staring off to the distance "But it's pretty great out here right"?

"Yeah" Legosi nodded "Thanks for inviting me along"!

Summer had just hit.

The staff had been a bit tense seeing Legosi enter the lobby. Legosi could easily guessed why, there were no laws that prevented carnivores from visiting the outdoors, it was silently discouraged for carnivores to visit places that there species originated from. Rumors being that a carnivore who visits their natural habitat could turn savage, getting in touch with there more primitive wild side.

But all Legosi could feel right now was...freedom.

Like he wasn't some big carnivores wolf that people hated and feared, but just an animal taking in the tranquility of nature.

The peace was broken as a chill ran-down Legosi spine making his hair stand on end. He wasn't the only one as he heard Jack give a small whine.

"We-we need to leave"! he said

The Labrador nodded.

A thing about animals is that all of them have this instinct, a sixth sense they all shared. Whether it was to warn them of predators, a looming danger,...or even a natural disasters.

Legosi felt the earthquake before even the pines began to sway, the two canines hurried down the trail, trying to find safety at the base of the mountain.

But as the earth shock harder and harder Legosi felt his heart race even more as he heard the rumble of large objects racing down to meet him and his friend.

"Legosi"! Jack shouted behind him "A rock! A boulder! We need to find a boulder! To take cover"! 

The wolf briefly recalled that tip given by the park ranger before entering the forest. In case (like a one in a million chance!) your on the mountain during an earthquake find a standing rock and hide behind it. That be your best bet to avoid being crushed by debris.

Determined to save his friend the wolf the wolf grabbed Jack by his arm, speeding him along as he looked for shelter. Pebbles pelted them and they were already having to dodge several sizable rolling rocks. Legosi heart soared as he saw a huge boulder up ahead, it thankfully looked secure enough.

Without any hesitation Legosi shoved Jack under the boulders shadow. But before he join him several falling rocks struck his shoulders and help painfully knocking him over and send him tumbling down.

"Legosi"! Jack screamed

The wolf couldn't even voice his own friends name as he continue to roll.

Try as he might to stop, to stand up, the earth kept shaking and new rocks were at the time ready to try to crush him.

It felt never ending.

Till suddenly he was weightless.

_**The Wolf Fell.** _

In his pained panic stricken mind Legosi regestured the shinning sun-light getting smaller and smaller.

"I'm going to die" he thought "I'm going to die on this mountain. Jack, Tem, Voss, Miguno, Durham, Kabu-chan,...Grandpa"!

He hadn't even called his grandfather before leaving on this trip.

That fact made him so unhappy.

"NOO"! Legosi howled

I don't want to die!

Before the dark consumed his vision, Legosi could have sworn he saw a group of white moths fluttering around him and heard a gentle melody that ended in a thundering tempo.

**Weird~**


	2. The Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask questions:D

When Legosi woke up the first thing he was aware of was the sweet smell of flowers. Blinking his eyes slowly the wolves sight was immediately assaulted by yellows and greens. Groaning Legosi slowly began to rise, his body aching in protest. He noticed he was covered in dirt and his shoe was missing.

"I'm alive" he breathed, flexing a clawed hand in front of his face. His gaze shifted to the flowers beneath him "These must have broken my fall...but how"?

The wolf looked up to the small crater above, the only light source that illuminated the cavern around him.

From were Legosi was sitting it seemed miles away.

"How...how am I going to get back up there"?

Should he sit here and wait for help? Would anyone be able to hear him? Everything felt sore but he was sure he could walk if he needed to. Should he try finding another way out? Maybe he should try climbing?

Just then a small noise sounding besides Legosi, startled he jerked away looking at form besides him.

He honestly didn't know what he was looking at.

The animal before him was small and wearing a very noticeable stripped sweater.

The rest of its features were so strange.

Its skin looked nearly hairless with only straight brown fur that sprouted from the top of their head and reached to their shoulder's.

But that was it.

No claws, no horns, no stripes, no spots, no scales, or even any visible fangs. He didn't know what species they were.

Even taking a whiff, he couldn't identify whether they were a herbivore or carnivore. Besides the smell of flowers he couldn't tell anything else about their scent.

They stood their watching each other for an awkward few seconds.

"H-Hi" Legosi managed.

The creature flinched at the sound of his voice there face confused and fearful.

_"There afraid"_ he thought hanging his head _"Of course they be, their stuck in a cave with a large gray wolf, a carnivore"._

Scooting a distance Legosi got up on one knee, being careful to keep his sharp nails hidden.

"Hey, its okay"! Legosi tried again, doing his best to keep his tone light and gentle "I won't hurt you, I promise" he studied them closer "Are you hurt? Do you need help"?

They seemed to calm down, getting up and actually taking a few steps towards the wolf. Legosi sat completely still, not wanting to scare them.

He was surprised when the person ran a hand down the side of his face.

"Wha-what are you doing"?

They then moved there hand behind his ear and...began to scratch it!

Legosi couldn't stop the small sigh that escaped his mouth and or when his tail began to wag uncontrollably. Its like he knew just the right place to scratch.

"Wait, Stop"! Legosi cried embarrassed, leaning way from the small finger's.

A very childish giggled echoed through the cave.

At least he could guess what age they were, you could never really tell with animals.

Legosi felt incredibly flustered couldn't help smile back at the little kid.

"So your not hurt"? he asked

The child stopped giggling and shook their head no.

"That's good" he said "So did you fall down here too"?

They nodded.

"Oh, that probably pretty obvious" Legosi mumbled "So, um, what's your name"?

They were silent before saying in a quite voice "Frisk"

"Frisk"? he asked "That's a nice name, could I ask how old you are"?

They held up nine fingers.

The wolf guessed that Frisk wasn't much of a talker, but that was okay. All that mattered was finding a way out of here.

"Okay, Frisk" he said, getting up. His legs felt shaky but the wolf had no trouble standing "We should probably stay were we are, the earthquake should have stopped by now. So people might be looking for us already"

Legosi wondered if Jack had made it down the mountain, found his parents, and was helping try to find him.

_"Did he call Grandpa, already"?_ he thought

Legosi hadn't called his grandfather, didn't feel he needed to. He was only going to be gone for the weekend. Though deep down the real reason why he hadn't phoned his grandfather, was because he felt guilty about leaving campus for a trip outside the city instead of taking the time to see him.

Now he regretted that, he could still remember when he was falling. 

So hopless.

So full of regrets

Wanting nothing more than to live.

"When I get out, I'm going to call him" he thought firmly "I'm going to call him and tell him I'm okay"

The wolf flinched when he felt a tug on his arm.

Looking down he saw Frisk had taken his hand and was pulling him to the other side of the cavern.

"Huh, Frisk? What's wrong"? the child was silent but kept on pulling him "Please be careful! My nail are really sharp"

When moving him proved impossible, the child began to point sharply towards the direction they were trying to take him too.

"Is there something you want to show me"?

Then he saw it.

It was a rectangular entrance, it was simple in design. With a strange looking symbol of a ball within triangles.

"Oh" he said quietly.

Looking confident Frisk began to tug him once more only for Legosi to tug them back.

"I don't think we should go in their Frisk" he said "It looks dark and we don't know where it leads to. Probably safer to stay here, yeah? Wait for someone to come find us"!

Frisk gave him and annoyed look before yanking out of his hold and racing to the doorway.

"FRISK! Wait"! the wolf cried, nearly tripping as he attempted to grab the child. They only stopped to wave them over before disappearing into the dark.

Legosi didn't hesitate to follow after them. Passing through the entrance, it was surprising not as dark as he thought it would be. His carnivore eyesight providing additional aid.

He could see the young creature standing a few feet in front of him.

"Frisk" he said moving up behind the child "Lets go back! We have a better chance at being found faster if we stay by the hole-"

**"Howdy"!**

Wiping his head around he looked to see a smiling yellow flower. It honestly reminded Legosi of something a kid would doodle.

….wait?

A smiling yellow flower?

A smiling flower!!!

"I'm Flowey"! it said cheerfully "Flowey the Flower"!

"Frisk"? Legosi whispered "Are you seeing this"?

They nodded

"That's good" Legosi sighed

He was worried that he had hit his head when falling and now had a concussion or something. Then again Frisk could have also hit their head and now they were both hallucinating the same thing.

So just to be sure.

"Excuse me" Legosi called out, stepping next too Frisk "Are you a real talking flower"?

It seemed the flower hadn't seen him before as its face widen in shock the morphed into a look of anger.

"Who the hack are you"! it screamed "How did you get into the ruins!? No one should be able to get through the doors! Unless..." the flower trailed of as he peered closer at the wolf.

Legosi couldn't understand why but the way the plant was staring at him made the wolf feel as if he was peeking right into his very soul.

"Oh, your something new"~ the flower suddenly began to smile again, it voice turning light and cheerful "Aren't you"?

"Um, yeah" Legosi said hesitantly, was he really talking to a flower? "We fell down here and we were hoping for a way out"

"Why of course" the flower said "Golly, you both must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you two how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go"!

Legosi felt a small shiver down his spin as two growing heart shaped objects float from there chest. The one in front of Frisk was a bright pretty red and Legosi was a shinning green. As horrifying and shocking as this was Legosi wasn't panicked. Instead looking at his soul the color was soothing reminding Legosi of his grandfathers scales.

"See that heart"? the flower asked "That is your soul"!

"My soul"? Legosi whispered, reaching towards the heart.

It looked so small.

So fragile.

"Why, yes"! said the flower "Its the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of L.V"

"L.V"? asked Legosi "What's L.V"?

"What's L.V stand for"? the flower exclaimed "Why Love of course"!

"Uh, Love"? now the wolf was confused.

"You want some love don't you"? the flower stated more than ask "Don't worry, I'll share some with you"! they winked and suddenly small white ovals approved.

Legosi blinked in surprise "What were those"!

"Down here, Love is shared through little while...friendliness pellets"

"You want us to eat them"? Legosi asked

"Eat it"!? the flower shouted aghast "No you idiot! You need to-I mean you need to absorb it through your soul silly! So you cant get strong to leave this place, right"?

"The pellets will heal our injuries"? the wolf asked, despite only feeling sore Legosi thought it be great to get all his and Frisk bruises and sores fixed.

"Yup" Flowey hummed

"But, how"?

"Just move it" the Flowey gritted out "It's your soul, it'll listen to you"

Legosi frowned confused but was willing to try. So testing what the flower vague explanation he shuffled slightly from side to side. Amazingly the green heart follow his movements.

"It works"! Legosi said excited his tail swinging "Frisk, you try too"!

The child began to move around giggled as the heart in front of then followed there every movement.

"See you got it! Now we can get started"! the flower said

"Thank you Flower"! Legosi said

Said flower smile twitched "it's Flowey" the pellets began to move towards them "Now are you two ready? Move around! Get as many as you can"!

"This should be easy" Legosi thought, the pellets were moving at a leisurely pace. So that made him sure if he just kept going straight he could catch a few. Frisk on the other hand raced past Legosi him sending a challenging smile his way, he only gave a small grin back.

"I'm glad there having fun despite all this" he thought as he watched the child run up to one of the pellets.

The fun mood was soon interrupted when an ear-piercing scream rang through the room. Frisk was on there knees hands pressed against their face.

"Frisk"! Legosi screamed running forward. In his haste he ran through a pellet that grazed his soul sending a burning shot of pain down his leg and sending him flat on the ground. He groaned, opening his eyes to see Frisk rushing to him with a cut on their cheek that was bleeding heavily.

But what really caught his eyes where the yellow letters just a few inches above his face. 

It was his name and some letter's.

Legosi

**L.V: 2**

**HP: 24/15**

**AT: 12/9 DF: 10/7**

**EXP: 20**

**FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY**

What did that even mean?

Forget it, he needed to figure out why the pellets had hurt them.

Getting up to one knee he turned to were Flowey "Flowey" he croaked "Something's wrong! The pellets! They-"

He stopped once a demented laughter erupted from the flower.

"You idiots"! Flowey sneered. His face twisted to a grotesque form, his mouth fanged and darken eyes gleaming madly "In this world its Kill Or Be Kill"!

Legosi looked shock "Why are you doing this"!?

"You really are stupid"! the flower laughed cruelly "Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this"!

Pellets surrounded the pair leaving no room for escape, even if Legosi was physically capable of making a mad dash back to the other chamber. Panicked, Legosi grabbed Frisk close with one hand keeping the other free to try to defend them both.

But deep down he know it wouldn't have been enough.

In his anger Legosi bared his fangs snapping them in the flowers direction, a loud growl leaving his throat.

This only seemed to amuse the flower more "Oh, does the puppy-dog think he can scare me away"!!

A pellet was sent flying into Legosi arm. Legosi whined in pain while Frisk cried softly into his shirt.

"Stop it"! he begged

The demented creature only laughed more.

"Die"! it spat

Legosi closed his eyes awaiting the pain, hoping to anything out there that his body was enough to shield Frisk.

But nothing came.

"What a despicable wretched creature! Assaulting a poor innocent youth! Begone from this place"!

Legosi looked up in just in time to see Flowey knocked away by a fire-ball. A figure began to approach them from deeper in the cavern.

"Are you hurt my child"?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to say for the record I never played the game and don't really plan to, so I'm probably going to miss some characters. It's nothing against the game but I'm not a game person, wouldn't have the patience for it.  
> I fell in love with the story through the fandom. The stories, comics, and art are what made me a fan.  
> I hope you can enjoy this all the same.  
> Please be wary of the spelling mistakes.


End file.
